This invention relates to a video camera, and more particularly to a portable and miniaturized video camera improved on the components and structure thereof.
In recent years, small-sized video cameras have been developed and popularized. Similar to the case of 8 mm movie cameras which have been used with the same purpose as that of video cameras prior to the introduction of video cameras, the small-sized video cameras are also required to be readily portable and operable. With such a large-sized video camera as used in TV stations and the like, pictures are taken with viewing an image on the camera tube through the electron-viewfinder. It is, however, not easy to miniaturize such a large-sized video camera with a built-in electron viewfinder. In addition, when a camera tube is used to the picture taking device of a video camera, various electrical circuits including a high voltage circuit have been indispensable. Even if they are connected to a power source separated from the video camera body or a video recorder through a connector cord, some circuits are still necessary to be equipped to the video camera in itself. Thus although, several kinds of small-sized video cameras have already been introduced, nonetheless satisfactrily compact and miniturized video camera has still been a long-felt want.